hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
If You Seek OB
If You Seek OB is a single by Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. About The song features on their 2012 album Girls. The song featured at the end credits of If You Seek Amy 2. The song is a cover of the original film song. On the album version the twins sing that they are seeking "OB", but for the film they sang that they are seeking "me" so it wasn't mentioning them. It was released for download but it was confirmed that a video for the song would be filmed in 2013. Music Video The video begins with "LA LA LA" being shouted by a girl outside a house. Ashley opens the door and hits her with a bottle, which appears to be full of glitter as it smashes. The girl falls down and isn't seen again. Ashley shuts the door and sings the song properly, with Amanda walking out of a room from the side and joining her. They walk along the hall singing the song while looking absolutely stunning with a touch of naughtiness. Walking into a room, it is obvious there is a party ongoing in the house. Ashley sings the first verse of the song while dancing slowly but beautifully (in reference to If You Seek Amy) while others party around her. As the chorus begins, Amanda is seen walking into the kitchen where a couple with a big age gap hold hands. Disgusted, she pours her drink over them, and gets up on the worktop to dance to her own singing. She falls off at the end of the chorus and hits her head. The scene cuts and goes back to Ashley. Ashley dances with a heffalump head while singing the first line of the second verse. Meanwhile, Amanda wakes up in the kitchen and stands up. Despite having blood on her head, she sings the rest of the verse. She stands up in the room but nobody around her seems bothered, paying more attention to getting drinks or watching the disturbing couple holding hands. The party seemingly moves to the garden, and the twins walk out slowly, singing as they go. People around them try to dance with them but despite how gorgeous they are, at the same time don't seem to really notice them truly emotionally honestly. As the song breaks down and nears the end, Ashley finds a baby paddling pool while Amanda stands in front of the other partiers. The partiers look up at the sky admiring fireworks in the distance, unaware that Amanda is in front of them biting her bottom lip (in reference to If You Seek Amy) and tying her fingers up in her hair. Meanwhile, Ashley is beside them in the paddling pool, trying to look stunning by going to stand up and on purpose falling down under the water. She tries to swim to get peoples attention, looking like a mermaid. Amanda walks over to Ashley, takes her hand, and they walk out. The scene focuses on the partiers while the blurry twins enter the house and leave in the background. By the end of the video, with the song already finished, the twins are reported missing on the news. People wake up at the house after the party and see the news, screwing their eyes up and holding their heads, feeling as if they've seen two very similiar girls recently.